


To Stare at the Stars

by Orittsu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orittsu/pseuds/Orittsu
Kudos: 2





	To Stare at the Stars

****To Stare at the Stars** **

****

To stare at the stars

And believe they are the same

To stand so far

And see them anyways

To hear of myths and tales

Of heroes amongst them

To hear all the details

Of their heroic deeds

And tragic ends

To predict one’s future

Knowing of that

An attack by a vulture

Is within your reach

To think the stars

Have always been there

No matter how far

Back we go

No matter what the future holds

The stars will not fold

They will be always be there

Assuring our fears


End file.
